What It Is
by speedrunner
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku found it surprisingly easy to find comfort in Kyoraku Shunsui's arms. But after that, she was immediately brimmed with a lot of questions. The most basic of all was, what is it?


Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine . Of course.

Note : Yeay my first story ever! I'm sorry if there were a lot of grammatical mistake that my English ability fail to detect, and of course, please review. I see Rangiku and Shunsui couple is obviously a definite possibility but no one has done it yet. So, here i am putting myself to a dare. Ohoho. Enjoy!

**What It Is**

Rangiku opened her eyes only to be greeted by the silence of an early morning. She was not in her room, but this place was familiar. The simple room decoration was definitely Kyoraku Shunsui's. She noticed that the bed was empty, and knowing Shunsui, maybe he was gone for a midnight emergency call or something like that. Rangiku sighed and hopped off the bed to collect her clothing.

As she finished wearing her clothes, she checked herself on the mirror and made a loud sigh. Shunsui sure loved to leave hickey on visible places and she hated the awkward silence when people around her notice but thought that it was too rude to ask.

Rangiku could never guess whether his captain simply didn't care or he was too innocent to understand the meaning of red marks on her neck and cleavage. Either way, he never had any comment about it. Kira, Renji, and Hisagi were different though. There was an obvious blush on their face, a look-away, and then they carried on with their conversation as usual. Or something they thought was the usual, for Rangiku, it was as awkward as hell. She knew that they want to ask, _so badly_, and she had hoped that they would have just asked. She's not telling, though.

"Admiring your beauty?" A voice broke her train of thoughts, as Rangiku turned around to find her missing lover. Shunsui grinned sheepishly at her.

Sometimes, she thought that he took advantage of her. It had been very easy to fall into his arms back then. She was grieving over Gin's death, while her usual drinking friend were all busy ; Hisagi and Kira were both the acting captain of their own division and Renji were too obsessed with becoming stronger, just like her own captain. She was left alone and the only laid back person who can be considered as her friend in Seireitei approached her. He had offered her sake and she loved sake too much to refuse it. Maybe it was because she was too drunk that Shunsui's greasiness was somehow gone and he suddenly became charming. And before she knew it, she was in his bed, naked. And before she knew it, she always somehow managed to find a way to the very same bed. It was casual, she had told herself. Shunsui may have thought of her as nothing more than a bed warmer, given his notorious record with women. _Or so they say_.

"Hey." Rangiku turned around. Shunsui was not the best looking guy in Seireitei, but something in him pulled her in. _Just like Gin,_ Rangiku thought bitterly. She didn't know whether she should regret it or not; seeing this particular something in him. He was a notorious womanizer, and trivial things like love and things like that didn't suit him. It wasn't supposed to suit her either.

But nevertheless, she felt this urge she couldn't resist. She wanted this man just for herself.

"Hey." Shunsui greeted her back, after her long silence.

"It's rude you know, leaving a woman alone on a bed." She said, throwing her blonde hair vainly. Shunsui chuckled as he swiftly approached her.

"There was a false alarm about intrusion and Yama-jii went all paranoid and called everyone." He said, pulling her into his arms, enjoying her smell. Rangiku had to say the same. She never noticed this before but Shunsui always smelled so good. Whether it is after one of their steamy session, or after some heavy drink of sake, his smell never changed.

She reached up for a kiss in which Shunsui happily obliged. And before it turned to be a wild kind of make out,-like the one they always have- an idea popped in her mind. She stopped his hands from groping everywhere and set a slow pace. It wasn't wild, but was as just passionate. Shunsui was smart enough to know where she wanted to take things, so he squeezed her closer and deepened the kiss. After several moments, they stopped for air.

"What happen?" Shunsui asked.

"Just trying something new." Matsumoto grinned at him. Shunsui raised his eyebrows.

"You want to take things slow? Fine by me." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she dodged it, putting her hand on his chest.

"Were all of these just about lust?" She asked him, unsure. Shunsui chuckled.

"I think lust played a big part in all these." He said.

Rangiku searched his eyes and kissed him experimentally. She quickly drew away before the 8th division captain could pull her into a deeper kiss.

Maybe it was all just passion for him. She couldn't quite guess the man's mind.

She didn't even know whether her wants for him was from lust or pure love. Maybe he was her rebound from Gin. Maybe he was not.

"Nanao." She said.

"Have you done her?" She asked. His dark brown eyes met her sky blue before Shunsui sighed.

"My dear, Ran-chan." Shunsui said gently, caressing her shoulder, "why ruining the mood now?"

"The most important is the now, Ran-chan." Shunsui told her and gave her a smile.

Rangiku looked at him for a second. She had to agree with at least that.

"My mistake." Rangiku chuckled before pulling him into another kiss.

If it was all just about passion, then she might as well savor the moment as much as she could. And even if it's not …

Well, who knows.

**I feel that I end this story too abruptly, but well, please review? please? please? please?**


End file.
